1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of secure data transfer. Specifically, the embodiments of the invention are related to a method and system for modular secure data transfer.
2. Background
Secure communication channels are established between two computing devices to protect the information being transmitted from one computing device to another from being intercepted and utilized by a third party. These secure communication channels are used to transmit all types of sensitive information including business information, military information, personal information and similar types of information. All secure communication protocols utilize some form of encryption. Types of encryption include symmetrical encryption, asymmetrical encryption, hybrid encryption, message authentication codes, digital signatures and similar encryption technologies.
Most secure communication channels encrypt a message to be transmitted across a communication line that is to be decrypted at the destination. To prevent an intercepting party from decrypting the information, a shared key or similar shared information is utilized such that only the endpoints possess the shared information that enables the decryption of the message. However, nearly all encryption technologies are susceptible to being decrypted by a third party using brute force calculation on the intercepted message or by interception of the shared information such as a shared key. Once the encryption for a secured channel is broken, the entirety of all the messages transmitted using the secured channel becomes open for inspection by the third party intercepting the message over the secured channel.
Similarly, transmission of any message type or document type involves a transmission of some aspect of definition data or data type to define the semantics of the values being transmitted. Multiple messages having similar or identical data types or definition data are routinely transmitted where the definition or type data is largely redundant, thereby making the communication channels less efficient by increasing the overhead of the communication channels.